For Want of Love
by Meg-chan2
Summary: A devleration of love from my favorite suzaku cnsellations. Rated R for Tasuki like language, not always from him either! Read and review!!
1. part 1: Confession number one

I was just reading my Fushigi Yuugi manga, and I read the part when Miaka, Chichiri, and Tasuki went to rescue Tamahome from Nakago and Yui. Wellllllll, Tasuki and Chichiri had a little almost half scene that could have turned romantic with the right prompting. Heehee, I'll be there to do the prompting!! YAOI WARNING!!!!  
  
  
  
For Want of Love  
  
By: Meg-chan  
  
Chichiri sat outside the door to Tasuki's room and twiddled with the hem of his robes. He was worried out of his mind. He looked up at the moon and thought about what had just happened. The Tamahome that he thought he knew had just beat the living crap out of Tasuki.  
  
He had never told this to anyone, but in the short time that they had known each other, Chichiri had fallen head over heals in love with the fiery bandit. But he knew Tasuki could never feel the same way. No matter how many times he claimed he hated women, Chichiri knew that Tasuki loved Miaka. The young monk sighed.  
  
All of a sudden the door cracked open and out walked Mitsukake. Chichiri jumped up so fast that he got a little light headed. He clutched Mitsukake's shoulder to gain his bearings. "How is he? Will he be all right? Gods, tell me he's all right!"  
  
Mitsukake smiled down at the blue haired monk. "He's fine. He's asleep now, but you can go see him now if you need to."  
  
Chichiri blushed, knowing that he had gotten too excited. "Thank you no da." murmured Chichiri almost inaudibly. He opened the door slowly and walked in. The room was dark and he heard the slow even breathing of Tasuki as he slept.  
  
Chichiri knelt down beside the sleeping man. He reached up and pulled off his mask. His hands dropped into has lap and he stared at his fellow constellation. He was relieved that he was okay, but a deep sadness welled up in his chest. Chichiri stretched out his hand and began to trace his features in the air. Tauski moved and rolled over, and Chichiri pulled his hand away quickly. He held his breath, and let it out only when Tasuki's breathing returned to normal.  
  
Chichiri's head swam with all the emotions running through it. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head out a little. It didn't help much, but he did manage to fall asleep. He hadn't realized just how much the battle had taken out of him.  
  
Later that night, close to three in the morning, Tasuki woke up and looked around the room. He saw moonlight filtering through the window and onto the wall. He turned to his right and sucked in a gulp of air. Sitting there was Chichiri, without his mask on of all things. Tasuki turned quickly onto his back. A million thoughts ran through his head all at once, but one was most prominent. "Does he know?!?!" He had told Nuriko about his true feelings for the blue haired monk. He trusted him and had never suspected him to spill. But why else would he be here other than to tell him off.  
  
A fleeting thought passed though his head. Maybe he didn't know, and he was just here be cause he was worried. "What the fuck am I thinking? Chichiri could never feel that way about me. But what if he did?" Tasuki shook his head not wanting to get his hopes up, only to have them crash down on his head. He sighed. Suzaku what he wouldn't give to get some kind of response from Chichiri. He turned his head and just lay there and watched him as the hours passed.  
  
A few hours later, just as dawn was breaking over the hills, the light hit Chichiri's face and lit up his features. Tasuki blushed as the object of his affection looked so beautiful. Chichiri's eye fluttered open suddenly. He saw the young bandit staring at him. He quickly averted his eye as he blushed, and Tasuki turned over away from him. "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"Is it not alright for me to be here no da?"  
  
"I don't mind, but fuck, it's just not what I expected first thing in the morning."  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't mean to startle you no da. I'll leave if you want no da." He rose to his feet and began to walk to the door. He stopped several steps away from the door. A new look of determination spread across his face. His brow furrowed and he turned suddenly.  
  
Chichiri decided to go against all his gut feelings and throw sanity to the fucking wolves. He walked up to the young fiery haired bandit, who was looking very much surprised. "I don't care if you hate me for this afterwards, but I can't put up this façade any longer. Tasuki.I.I.I love you!" the monk screamed.  
  
The bandit sat in his bed, speechless. This was more then he could have ever hoped for, but now that the time had come, all he could was to stare at the beautiful monk.  
  
Chichiri took Tacuki's silence for rejection. "I don't know what I thought would happen." he thought to him self. He turned quickly on his heal and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well??? What do you think so far?? Let me know!!!! Please!!!!!! Arigato!!!! 


	2. part 2: Confession number two

Well, I got a good response to the first part so I'll keep going. Thanks to those who reviewed!!! I'm new to this, so your response meant a lot!!!! As before, R & R!!! Sooooo.here goes!!  
  
Oh yeah, disclaimer. I don't any of this stuff. :: Sniff:: Very sad. Well.anyways.  
  
  
  
For Want of Love: Part 2  
  
By: Meg-chan  
  
Tasuki sat in his bed, his hands on his head and his elbows on his bent knees. He scarcely understood what had happened. Perhaps he should go find out for himself. But would it do any good? The wild haired man stood up and walked to the door. He stopped half way and put his hand to his head to try and stop the dizzy spell he felt coming on. He steadied himself and continued on his trek.  
  
Tauski stopped when he got reached the lake. He was sure Chichiri would be there, but he wasn't. Tasuki stood where he was for a few moments, contemplating his next move. He then noticed Nuriko sitting on a bridge with his feet dangling off the edge. Tasuki decided that the best thing to do would be to ask the purple haired young man if he had seen Chichiri. He walked over and sat down next to Nuriko, trailing his bare toes in the lake.  
  
"What did you do now?" Nuriko asked slyly.  
  
"NANI??" Tasuki replied hastily.  
  
"Well, I saw Chichiri rush out, and he didn't look to happy. So, naturally I assumed it was your fault." He grinned all the while.  
  
"Damn it! Fuck.he told me he loved me.and I blanked."  
  
"Jeeze, Tasuki no baka! You mean you couldn't tell? Suzaku are you thick!!"  
  
"Nani? You knew he felt that way? And you never mentioned it? Shit Nuriko! You could have saved me a ton of trouble."  
  
"I thought it best for you to find out yourself. Heehee."  
  
Tasuki proceeded to smash his head against a post of the bridge. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!!"  
  
"If you were interested, I saw Chichiri running into the east side pavilion."  
  
Tasuki sat up and looked him straight in the eye. He smiled for the first time in several hours. "Thanks."  
  
Tasuki ran as fast as he could down the hallways to the east side pavilion. He was only 100 meters away when he spotted Chichiri sitting, with a look on his unmasked face that Tasuki had never seen before. The monks face was twisted up with a pain, a pain that Tasuki knew he had inflicted. A tear welled in the corner of his eye.  
  
He pulled in a rattling breath and continued to walk towards the pavilion. He stopped short as Chichiri whiled around. Damn those powers of his. He wanted to say something, but once again words escaped him. Tasuki inwardly kicked himself.  
  
Chichiri stood up and stared at the younger man he admired so much. The pain was almost too great to bear, and now to see him here like this. Tasuki's fiery hair was flowing with the gentle wind. His finely toned chest shone in the warm sunlight. Chichiri couldn't help but yearn for the young man. He knew he could never have him. He turned to go, before he could do something else he would regret.  
  
Chichiri began to walk faster, to put as much distant between him and this awkward situation. He all of a sudden felt a tug on his kasa, and he turned. Tasuki stood, clutching on to him. Tasuki stood with his eyes focused on the ground. His face held a look of deep regret, which made Chichiri's heart melt.  
  
Tasuki opened his mouth, and finally the words came. "Now it's my turn."  
  
He pulled roughly on the older man's cloak; the monk fell and landed in the bandits opened arms. He turned on him, looked him straight in the eye, and said "Chichiri, I love ya. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. Fuck, I was just so surprised that I couldn't talk. Fuck, I love ya more than life."  
  
Chichiri pulled in a deep breath, which was a good thing considering what followed. He exploded inside as Tasuki pressed his lips to the monk's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It's not over yet!!! Please stay tuned!!!! Oh yeah, what did ya think?? 


	3. part 3: Mutual confessions

Well, I said it wasn't over, and I meant that! But honestly, I'm kinda at a loss as to where to go with it now. I'll try my best though, so go easy. Oh yeah! The reviews make me so happy!!! Thank you!!! Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer.I STILL don't own it, in case you didn't guess.  
  
For Want of Love: Part 3  
  
By: Meg-chan  
  
  
  
Chichiri and his new lover, Tasuki, stood in the warm bask of the sun. They held hands, their fingers intertwined. Chichiri snuck a peek at Tasuki out of the corner of his eye. When he looked, he noticed that the bandit was doing the same thing. They quickly averted their eyes, and a deep blush set across Chichiri's face. As was normal when his emotions began to show, he reached for the mask lying by his side. "What the hell are ya doin Chiri?"  
  
"Well, I, uhh, well."  
  
"Chichiri." Tasuki started off, more serious than normal. "If we are going to make this work, you have to start being honest with me. I want ya to be honest with me. I'll be honest with ya, but I need to know that I can trust ya."  
  
"I do trust you, no da! But, I don't trust myself. I don't want to hurt you.or myself. I'm sacred."  
  
"Fuck, I'm scared too! We'll never know if we don't try! I know we can make this work. If we want it enough, we can make it work. Shit Chichiri, I love you!"  
  
Chichiri looked into the fiery haired man's deep amber eyes. He saw the truth swimming in those beautiful eyes. It was exactly what Tasuki had said. Tasuki loved him. He really loved him. This was more than Chichiri had ever asked for. He put his hand down and picked up the mask. He smiled as he held it up.  
  
The young monk let go of the bandit's hand and held the mask between his two hands. He suddenly pulled hard, and the mask ripped right down the middle. His single eye glimmered in the sunlight. "I love you too Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki's face lit up as fireflies do at dusk. The happiness spread through his body in a pulsating energy. As he touched his love's hand, a spark ran between them. It connected their hearts and minds, in a way not achieved by normal people. Chichiri jumped at the contact, but never drew away from the love of his life.  
  
This time Chichiri made a move for himself. He lunged at Tasuki, and closed his eye. Chichiri was new to this, and he missed. His lips ended up smack between Tasuki's eyes. "Fuck Chichiri! We need to work on your aim." He smiled, his fangs poking out. "Lets try one more time. Why don't you keep your eye open this time."  
  
Chichiri blushed, but consented with his wishes. He leaned in, and felt their lips brush lightly at first, but then Tasuki pushed adding his own pressure. Chichiri began to feel that fear creeping over her again, but he fought it, and deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue between Tasuki's partially opened mouth. Both men groaned at the contact.  
  
A few minutes later, the men parted, gasping for breath. A new spark flashed in Chichiri's eye. He smiled at his lover. "I love you Tasuki. I always will. For the rest of my life, and even longer, no da." He grinned.  
  
"Fuck, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I love you damn it!" He grinned and leaned into kiss him again. The monk accepted readily. The sun glowed on the beautiful couple. We'll leave our love birds now. They look like they need some time alone. Heehee.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, now it's done. I could go on, but I'm not goin there. I'm too new to this for that. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoyed it as much. Tell me what you think!!!! Please!!! Arigato!!! 


End file.
